vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Roxas
|-|Base= |-|Dual Wielding= Summary The youngest and newest member of the Organization, Roxas, was found in Twilight Town by Xemnas. He is also referred to as the "Key of Destiny". Roxas's original self is Sora. He is voiced by Jesse McCartney in the English version of Kingdom Hearts II and Koki Uchiyama in the Japanese version. When pre-release Kingdom Hearts II screenshots and video showed this character without an Organization coat, he was featured prominently, emphasizing his importance to the future game's plot. In battle, he uses the "Oathkeeper" and "Oblivion" Keyblades, which represent Sora's memories of Kairi and Riku, as well as the power of light. As a stronger Nobody, Roxas controls Samurai Nobodies. Roxas's backstory and his joining of Organization XIII itself will be explored in the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, for the Nintendo DS. Roxas will be a playable character in the game. Unlike the other Organization members, Roxas lacks memories of his previous life, due to the short time Sora had spent as a Heartless. During Roxas's time in the Organization, he and Axel became friends, but Roxas leaves to find answers as to why he possesses the Keyblade. He is confronted by Riku, who defeats Roxas and takes him to DiZ. In Kingdom Hearts II, DiZ places Roxas in a virtual Twilight Town, leaving him without any memory of the Organization and with a fabricated identity to throw them off. While here Roxas begins seeing his other self's memories in dreams. Roxas lives an otherwise normal life in "Twilight Town" until Axel infiltrates it to save him. Despite Axel's attempts to stop him and Roxas gaining back his memories of the Organization, Roxas merges with Sora early in the game, which also causes some of Roxas's memories to influence Sora. Roxas appears twice more later in the game. The first is a battle with Sora, shown only as a cut scene and never fully explained. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Sora's battle with Roxas is made playable, and a cut scene is added that shows Xemnas explaining that Axel's death triggered the reappearance of Roxas. Roxas appears once again with Naminé before Kairi enters the corridor of darkness back to Destiny Islands. He and Naminé imply that they will live on within Sora and Kairi as both a part of them and as individuals, as seen in the ending cinematic when they smile at each other through Sora and Kairi. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Roxas, The Key of Destiny Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Technically a little more than a year old, physiologically about 15 Classification: Sora's Nobody, (former) Member of Organization XIII Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, flight/levitation, can summon lesser Nobodies to do his bidding, energy manipulation, adept in elemental magic, teleportation, telekinesis, healing, expertly manipulates Light magic, can activate Limit Breaks to increase his stats, and is an expert swordsman especially while dual wielding Destructive Capacity: Planet Level+ (Fought Riku and would have defeated him if he didn't give into the darkness to make himself more powerful) Range: Several thousand kilometers with magic, several dozen meters with Keyblade telepathy, a couple meters with regular melee Speed: FTL+ (One of the fastest characters in the series) Lifting Strength: Class M+, likely higher (should be able to replicate any of Sora's lifting feats) Striking Power: Class XKJ+ (traded blows with Sora and Riku) Durability: Planet Level+ Stamina: High, pretty much spent a year doing nothing but fighting, killed hoards of Heartless without breaking a sweat Standard Equipment: Kingdom Key, Oathkeeper, and Oblivion (his Keyblades) Intelligence: Is a Keyblade Master level fighter and is extremely proficient in combat, especially while dual wielding; can master spells and new equipment with ease; has been trained in the deductive arts by the geniuses of Org XIII; seems to be a fair bit smarter than Sora Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Keyblade (Kingdom Key/Oath Keeper and Oblivion):' Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Roxas' Keyblades are Oathkeeper and Oblivion, two weapons created from the rage he feels when he thinks of the loss of his friend. Through use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities. '-Limit Break:' When on his last legs, Roxas can access his Limit Break to augment his power immensely. Roxas's Limit Breaks can range from cloaking his Keyblade in Light magic to make his strikes swifter and more powerful to spamming huge columns of devastating Light magic all over the the field of battle. Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Square Enix Category:Swordsmen Category:Light Users Category:Anti-heroes Category:Organization XIII Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Dual Wielders Category:Healers Category:Teenagers Category:Summoners Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Tier 5 Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users